As far as it is known prior efforts to make portable keyboard musical instruments of the struck-reed type have resulted in instruments which are not easily carried about. Such prior instruments weigh at least 70 pounds and have a minimum rigid length for four octaves of at least 30 inches. As such they are not truly hand transportable keyboard musical instruments which can readily be carried about by travelers, students and the like.